Don't
by akane miyuki
Summary: "Jangan sakiti aku lebih dari ini, Mikaela." / FeridMika / YAOI / LEMON / DLDR / Enjoy Reading
**Don't**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Owari no Seraph / Seraph of The End © Takaya Kagami**

 **Don't © akane miyuki**

 **Pairing: Ferid x Mikaela**

 **Warning: Yaoi, R18, drama banget, sequel dari "After" #yha. Masih masuk pedo gak sih—, ada lemon asem, typo bertebaran, maafkan aku.**

 **DLDR. Enjoy reading~**

* * *

"Kau membenci manusia, tapi kau juga membenci vampire.. lalu, kau ingin menjadi apa? Haha.. aku menantikannya." Ferid berkacak pinggang memperhatikan Mikaela yang tengah emosi, melihat Yuichiro di sentuh oleh Shinoa dan regu Iblis Bulan lainnya. Mikaela berkali kali berteriak agar Ferid diam. Ferid tak mau menurut.

"Diam! Lepaskan aku!" tangan Ferid di tepis Mikaela, ia mengerutkan dahinya. Sudah berapa kali, Mikaela menolak dirinya di hadapan orang banyak?

"Baiklah, kau mulai menyebalkan." Dengan cepat, ia membalikkan tubuh Mikaela dan mencekiknya. Mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan. Tangan yang Mikaela tebas ketika ia hendak mendekati Yuichiro tadi. "Kau sudah kelewatan, tenanglah bocah. Apakah aku kurang cukup untuk memberimu kepuasan tersendiri, hmm?" Mikaela terdiam, tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia tak bisa bicara sepatah kata pun. Perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan pandangannya mulai buram.

Hari itu, Ferid membawa Mikaela pulang dengan penuh paksaan.

Dan dengan rasa sakit hati yang bertubi - tubi pula.

* * *

Mikaela terbangun, menyadari ada cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ah, ia menangis lagi.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, Mika-chan?" suara itu _lagi_. Ferid memandanginya di depan pintu, tubuhnya bersandar dengan santai. Mikaela bangun dan mengusap matanya. Menghapus air mata yang tergenang kemudian menatap Ferid sinis.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Mikaela, Ferid terkekeh seperti biasa sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mikaela. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan—kamar Ferid sendiri lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Ini kamarku, sayang. Masa aku tak boleh masuk ke kamar sendiri?" Mikaela sadar dan mundur. Tentu tidak mundur dengan kaki-nya, melainkan dengan pahanya. Dalam keadaan terduduk di ranjang, Mikaela menarik selimut dan melempar benda itu kearah Ferid.

Ferid dengan cepat menyingkirkannya. "Aha, sepertinya Mika-chan ingin bermain petak umpat ya?" Ferid menarik tangan Mikaela. Mikaela jatuh tengkurap di hadapan Ferid.

"Tidak baik, Mikaela." Tangan ditarik kembali, Ferid mengangkat tubuh Mikaela dengan mudah. Mikaela masih sempoyongan pasca bangun tidur tadi. Tangan kanan Ferid beraksi, menahan wajah Mikaela agar tetap menatapnya ketika ia bicara. Mikaela meronta percuma.

"Mika." Ferid memanggil. Mikaela menatap terpaksa. Sepasang manik biru itu melirik kearah lain, tak mau menatap mata Ferid secara langsung.

"TATAP AKU!" Ferid membentak, rasanya sudah cukup bersabar terus terusan terhadap bocah yang sangat dimanja olehnya ini, ia sudah cukup muak menunggu agar Mikaela membalas perasaannya. Apa yang ia dapat?

"Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan.. kau selalu saja menyebut namanya dengan mesra. _Aku_ _sangat_ _muak_ , Mika. Tidakkah kau peka terhadapku?" Ferid menekankan kata katanya pada Mikaela, membuat Mikaela memejamkan matanya dengan erat sehingga dapat terlihat kerutan kecil di dahinya.

"Katakan padaku, apakah kau mencintai Yuu-chan?" Mikaela membuka kedua kelopak matanya, terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka Ferid melontarkan pertanyaan memalukan seperti itu, dan Mikaela dengan bodohnya tersipu malu secara terang terangan. Membuat Ferid semakin teriritasi.

Segera saja, Ferid menengkurapkan tubuh Mikaela dan langsung menarik paksa bajunya. Ia melepaskan sabuk di celana Mikaela dan kemudian mengikatkannya pada kedua tangan Mikaela, agar ia tak bisa berbuat sesuka hatinya. Mikaela milik Ferid dan tak boleh ada nama orang lain dalam kehidupan mereka, Ferid terus saja mengulang kalimat itu dalam pikirannya.

Ferid sangat posesif kalau hal ini sudah bersangkut paut dengan cinta dan perasaan tulusnya.

"He-hei! Tunggu! Keparat—aku belum menjawab!" protes Mikaela ketika kemejanya di robek paksa, ia menggeliat, kakinya menendang - nendang kearah samping.

"Tak perlu di jawab pun aku sudah tahu jawabanmu, Mika." Mikaela merinding melihat senyuman Ferid, kalau senyuman nakal biasa sudah sering di lihatnya, namun kali ini berbeda. Senyuman Ferid penuh napsu dan amarah yang bergejolak dan sebentar lagi akan meledak.

" _Anak nakal harus di hukum_." Mikaela berharap bahwa Krul akan datang dan menolongnya. Namun sepertinya terlambat sudah.

"Akh—"

* * *

Lemas. Kedua kaki Mikaela sudah tremor. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan panas yang menyengat, apakah ini karena cambukkan sabuk milik Ferid di atas kulitnya yang mulus dan terawat? Bercak bercak merah terlihat samar, tangannya di ikat ke belakang, tak memungkinkannya untuk dapat bergerak secara leluasa.

Lagipula dengan keadaan di ambang tremor seperti ini, apa yang bisa membantunya?

"A-ahk.. ahn.. he-hentikan.."

"Diam, sekali lagi kau membantah, kujejeli kau dengan spermaku, _bocah_. Kau tak ingin hal itu bukan? Kau menganggapnya _menjijikkan_ bukan? " Mikaela menggelinjang. Ia tahu, ia tak boleh melawan. Namun otak dan mulutnya kadang tak mau bekerja sama.

"Ti-tidak—"

"Tidak? Ah~ Mika baik sekali.. baiklah karena kau sudah bersikap baik, akan kuberi kau hadiah.." hentakan keras di terima Mikaela. Mikaela mengerang keras, terengah dan mendesah. Saliva terlihat mengalir dari mulutnya melewati dagu dan menetes. Ah, sungguh pemandangan yang menggairahkan.

"Anak baik.. sekarang panggil aku 'Ferid- _sama_ ' seperti dulu.. ayo!" Ferid memaksa, Mikaela dengan posisi menungging dan tenggorokan tercekat sedari tadi pun mencoba sekuat tenaga.

"Fe-ahh.. Fe-Ferid-sama.. auhh.." lenguhan kembali terdengar, milik Ferid membesar di dalam sana, Mikael yakin itu karena panggilan yang Ferid inginkan, yang Mikaela ucapkan.

Tangan Ferid menelusuri punggung indah yang sudah tercoret bagaikan kanvas penuh dengan cat warna merah, bedanya punggung Mikaela bukan kanvas dan ia di nodai oleh banyak bekas cambukkan sabuk, hasil dari mahakarya Ferid.

Ferid mengecup bercak merah yang ia lukis di atas permukaan kulit itu, dengan perlahan menjilatinya kemudian. Mikaela mengerang, menahan sakit ketika lidah panas Ferid mulai menyapu lukanya. Perih.

"Terus.. terus seperti itu.. ahh, Mikaela.." Ferid tak peduli, ia sudah senang dalam kenikmatannya sendiri. Mikaela terus mengerang keras, membuat Ferid semakin senang, di tambah dengan namanya yang di sebut sebut. Mikaela meremat seprai putih erat - erat.

Tak lama setelah Ferid bermain dengan cambuknya, ia pun melempar cambuk tersebut ke sembarang arah dan kembali bergerak tak konstan. Membuat Mikaela menggelinjang. Mikaela sendiri tak dapat melawan perbuatan Ferid terhadapnya, ia merasakan milik Ferid semakin lama semakin membesar di dalam dan rasanya sungguh panas.

Belum lagi tumbukan pada titik kenikmatannya yang membuat perut Mikaela tergelitik geli seperti ada ratusan kupu - kupu yang terbang di perutnya. Oke, itu menjijikkan, tak perlu dibayangkan.

"Aah! Hngh.. Ferid-sama.. ah.. ah! A-aku.." Mikaela berusaha sekuat tenaga merangkai setiap kata - kata. Namun sepertinya Ferid tak memberinya kesempatan untuk beristirahat. Ferid terlihat sangat bersemangat. "Ada apa Mika-kun? Kau ingin keluar?" Mikaela menggeleng, ia menjatuhkan diri ke samping, kini ia tak lagi menungging.

"S-se-sebentar.. nnh, biarkan aku bicar—nnah~" Ferid berhenti sejenak.

"Silahkan bicara, sayang." Mendapatkan izin, Mikaela menarik nafas sebentar. Mengatur pernafasannya yang kacau akibat Ferid.

"Aku.. tak pernah—menganggap Yuu-chan sebagai kekasih atau hal hal romantik seperti itu.. selama ini.. yang selalu berada di sisiku hanyalah kau, Ferid.. ukh, ja-jadi tolong.. lepaskan.." ya, tentu saja Ferid senang mendengar pengakuan itu meluncur dari bibir manis Mikaela. Namun jika disuruh berhenti untuk sekarang, mungkin akan susah.

"AAAKH!" Mikaela kembali merasakan tubuhnya ditarik, salah satu kakinya dinaikkan dan kemudian diletakkan dibahu Ferid. Ferid sedikit membungkuk, ia berkeringat dan tetesan air asam itu mengaliri punggung, dahi dan dada nya. Suara decak air seringkali terdengar. Suasana mulai memanas.

Mikaela menegang didalam, Ferid dapat merasakan dinding dinding sempit itu menjepit miliknya yang semakin membesar saja. Lenguhan nikmat terdengar.

Wajah pasrah dengan air mata yang membasahi seluruh wajah itu terlihat sangat erotis, ditambah dengan rona merah diseluruh wajahnya, Mikaela menangis menahan nikmat duniawi. Walau ia tahu kalau itu salah. Semakin Mikaela melawan, semakin cepat pula Ferid bergerak.

"A-aku.. aku ingin keluar.. a-akkh! F-Ferid.. sama.. nnnnhh~" mendengar kalimat itu, Ferid semakin menghentakkan pinggulnya. Keluar masuk, keluar masuk hingga akhirnya Mikaela merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ferid mendesah nikmat ketika ia memenuhi lubang Mikaela, Mikaela dapat merasakannya pula, cairan hangat yang memenuhi lubangnya, terlihat sedikit keluar dari celahnya karena terlalu meluap, mengalir melewati selangkangannya.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi milikku, Mikaela Hyakuya."

* * *

Mikaela berpatroli pagi, ratu sadis itu tak memberinya istirahat sama sekali, bahkan tadi malam Ferid menjamah tubuhnya dan ia pun tak sempat mandi membersihkan dirinya karena Krul sudah menggedor pintunya berkali - kali dengan paksa. Dengan keadaan lesu pun Mikaela berpatroli bersama dengan Lacus dan Rene.

"Ada apa Mika? Kau terlihat lesu." Tanya Lacus. Mikaela menggeleng saja.

"Tidak. Aku baik - baik saja." Mikaela kembali berjalan, melakukan patrol seperti biasanya. Mikaela memijit dahinya dan memegangi pinggangnya. Sepertinya cairan milik Ferid masih bersarang dilubangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menahan cairan itu dan akan segera membersihkannya setelah ia selesai berpatroli.

"Yahooo, Mika-chan~" suara itu lagi. Ferid mendatangi Mikaela dan menepuk bokongnya. Mikaela terkejut dan pertahanannya pun melonggar. Kini ia merasakan cairan laknat itu mengalir ke pahanya. Geli.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOOOH?!"

"Ahaha~ bokong Mika-chan empuk, aku ingin menyentuhnya lagi~"

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEEEEKK!"

Lacus dan Rene yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa diam di tempat, kembali berpatroli sambil menonton Ferid dan Mikaela yang bermain kejar - kejaran.

 **OWARI**

 **A/N: ahh, Fic lama akhirnya lanjut juga. Yap. Semoga kalian senang membacanya.**

 **Maaf banyak kata kata tak pantas ehehe~**

 **Salam homo,**

 **akane miyuki**


End file.
